


You Are Mine

by RussianHatter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Lee - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee didn't know what Sasuke was doing here, in this village. Sasuke was just glad to finally have his chance, and he would take that chance, even by force if he must. SasuLee</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

Lee gasped quietly as he was backed into the alley wall. His eyes darted from side to side as he slowly pressed himself hard against the brick wall, wondering, just for a moment, how he got there. He had been with his team just ten minutes ago, and now...

Now he was staring the missing nin Sasuke straight in the eyes.

Lee bit his lip harshly in confusion. What was the Uchiha doing in a non-ninja village anyway. What was in the Tea country that he needed? Suddenly, a sharp shiver raced up Lee's spine as Sasuke grinned darkly.

"Rock Lee..." Sasuke's deep tone caressed his ears, making Lee shift nervously.

"Sasuke-san." Lee said slowly, his own tone giving nothing away, "I do not know why you are here, but...On behalf of Konoha, I demand you come with me back to my team."

"You...demand me?" Sasuke started laughing, as if what Lee was suggesting was purely hilarious.

Lee frowned hard, biting his lip once again. For a moment, he felt irritation bubbling inside but he shook that away immediately. It wouldn't do anything to feel that burning emotion. Instead, he needed to think. He needed to get his team. Lee took a step to the side then almost squeaked in surprise as Sasuke was suddenly there, his hand on the wall, keeping him from moving to that side.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke said slowly, a smirk forming on his lips.

Lee did not say anything to Sasuke but quickly tried to get around the Missing-nin instead. As soon as he did, Sasuke's other hand slammed against the other side of Lee, pinning him between his arms. Lee pressed himself harder against the wall feeling an odd sense of foreboding well up inside him.

"What is your goal in doing this. You must have better things to do, yes?" Lee said with false bravado, feeling disquieted.

"My goal?...What would you say if I said that my goal is you?" Sasuke leaned closer to Lee, his hungry eyes taking in that smooth pale face and those full pink lips that were tinged red from biting.

"Me?" Lee said, confused, "I...do not understand what you mean." Lee continued as he pressed closer to the wall. What was with the young Uchiha?! Why was he acting like this? Saying his goal was...him? That was...weird, did Sasuke mean to fight? That his goal was to win in a battle?

"Oh? Why don't I show you then." Sasuke chuckled then before Lee could realize what was happening, Sasuke lunged forward.

Lee jolted as warm, almost hot lips pressed harshly against his own. A whimper escaped him before he could stop it and his hands lashed out, reflexively shoving Sasuke away. Lee stayed in that position a few more seconds before his eyes snapped to Sasuke, who was only two feet away and grinning.

Lee felt heat burn his cheeks as he registered what had just happened. His eyes widened as he still couldn't quite believe it, though his lips were now tingling and warm and his heart was pounding in his chest already.

"Y-you-" Lee cut himself off as his voice cracked. His cheeks burning even hotter.

"How dare you play such a trick! That was my first kiss!" Lee shouted, feeling a rush of humiliation. But that humiliation died and turned into something cold as he saw Sasuke's positively _delighted_ expression. Without even thinking, Lee quickly turned on his heel to run. He needed to get away, he didn't know why but it was like a blaring warning in his head. He _needed_ to run!

Lee barely took three steps before his wrist was grabbed and he was thrown back into the alley. He landed on his back, deep in the alley were no one could see. A heavy weight settled between his legs before he could even try to get up and his wrists were pinned to the ground. The feeling made Lee gasp and his heart skip. He had been pinned by enemies before but...but not like this!

Sasuke swooped down again, capturing Lee's lips quickly. His teeth tugged on Lee's lower lip, making the slighter boy quiver and struggle not to mewl. Sasuke grinned against Lee's mouth and pressed his lower body against Lee's, letting him feel his hardness. He chuckled as Lee gave a tiny squeak.

Lee's heart thudded in his chest as he could feel something hard pressing insistently against his groin. He knew he was trembling, but couldn't stop himself. He was half way scared, one fourth shocked, and another forth...aroused. Shame burned within him at feeling even slightly aroused by this. But still, his body trembled at the contact.

"Sasuk-ah!" Lee's breath caught as Sasuke ground against him, forcing his legs further apart. A whimper threatened to escape him again but he would not let it happen. This was not right! Lee pressed his feet to the ground to buck Sasuke off him but faltered as something 'worse' happened.

A loud moan pushed past Lee's lips as Sasuke bit into Lee's neck. Lee's body arched against Sasuke's as pleasure shot through him. He writhed under the Uchiha, little whimpers and mewls escaping his lips as Sasuke attacked his neck fiercely. His nails dug into Sasuke's hand as the Uchiha switched to holding Lee down with only one hand, while the other gripped the neck of Lee's spandex and ripped it down to feel up his curves.

"S-stop-" Lee breathlessly said, even as his body was reacting to this violation.

"Now, you don't really want me to stop, do you." Sasuke smugly whispered into Lee's ear before grinding against him again.

"Oh go-" Lee bit his on tongue before he could finish that exclamation. His body was throbbing now, and he ached fiercely for...something. He felt his own lips tremble as he wanted to beg, but beg for what? He had the shameful feeling that it was for more. Lee wanted more of this.

"W-why!" Lee cried, needed to know but his question went unanswered.

Sasuke grinned, feeling the little trembles under his palm. He leaned down and attached his lips to a pink nipple. He took pleasure in hearing Lee's muffled cry and feeling his writhing body. Sasuke groaned and bit the nipple as Lee's writhing made them grind against each other again. He gripped Lee's wrist tighter and began a constant rocking motion against the taijutsu user. He growled in his throat and sucked on Lee's right nipple harshly while playing and flicking the other.

Little mewls and keening sounds left Lee's lips as his body was played with. Each sharp thrust against him made his vision blur constantly in pleasure. His mind was being left behind in a haze, every feeling Sasuke was 'forcing' upon him was so new, so...

Lee suddenly arched up, purposely rubbing against Sasuke. He raised his legs, wrapping them around Sasuke's waist to gain leverage, and did it again.

"Please!" Lee moaned, begging.

"Please what?"

"Please! I am burning, I can not take it!"

"Burning? Does this stop the fire, Lee~" Sasuke quickly licked his fingers then slid them into the back of Lee's pulled spandex. He pressed his index and middle finger into Lee and ground against him at the same time.

"Ah~!" Lee moaned again, the fire inside his body burned hotter from the grind but the fingers moving inside him caused the fire to dim just slightly. It hurt, just a twinge of pain though, it was so wrong, this was meant for his special person! But it felt right at the same time. Suddenly the fingers pressed something inside him and the fire turned into an inferno. He cried out and he pushed back for just a moment before Sasuke's chuckling pierced through his fogged mind.

"Oh gods! S-Sa~" Lee cut himself off, pushing against Sasuke's grip, needing more. It was maddening, he felt like he was going insane!

"Hehe," Sasuke chuckled, grinning, "don't worry, I'll make you feel great soon..." Then, he leaned down and kissed Lee deeply.

Lee kissed him back, barely realizing that his arms were suddenly released. Mindlessly, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him desperately. His mouth was open and he was breathing heavily into the kiss, he instinctively began sucking and Sasuke's tongue as it slithered into his mouth.

Sasuke groaned and pulled Lee closer, pressing his fingers deeper into Lee's body to press that pleasure spot again. He was already getting addicted to those cries and moans spilling from Lee's lips.

Sasuke reached down with his now free hand and pulled off Lee's spandex completely then ripped down his own as well. When they were bare, Sasuke began grinding against Lee again, he gripped their members in his large hand and began pumping, making sure to cover his own throbbing erection with their pre-cum. He pressed another finger into Lee's entrance, stretching him out but still distracting him with kisses and firm touches to Lee's prostate.

Lee whimpered and mewled into Sasuke's lips. He could feel pain from being stretched but it was vastly overwhelmed by the pleasure that flooded his body and mind. He gave mindless mumbles of 'Please!' and 'More!', urging Sasuke to move faster.

Sasuke suddenly pulled away completely and grinned as Lee gave a distressed noise.

"Don't worry," he said "I'll show you more pleasure soon, but first you're going to feel some pain. It'll pass quickly though, I promise."

Sasuke put one hand on Lee's hip and the other on his own member that was now coated in liquid. He lined himself up with Lee's entrance then slowly pushed in.

Lee could feel Sasuke slowly pressed inside of him, inch by inch, stealing the breath from his lungs. Tears actually blinded his eyes for mere moments at the burning yet sweet pain. When Sasuke bottomed out, Lee could finally inhale precious air. His body trembled at the intimacy of actually being joined with someone.

Sasuke slowly pulled out until just the tip stayed sheathed within Lee's hot body. His breaths came out in pants as his member throbbed harshly, urging him to just pound into Lee until sweet ecstasy overtook them. With a hot grin, Sasuke did just that. He slammed right back into Lee's stretched entrance, making the taijutsu user cry out.

Lee's nails dug into Sasuke's shoulders as the missing-nin thrust in and out of his body. Pain being quickly replaced by pleasure again and he could not stop his gasps and moans. Their bodies made such lewd sounds as the slapped together. Friction was all Lee could feel as Sasuke sped up, his thrusts coming harder and harder, going deeper and deeper inside of his body. Lee felt so full, to full and couldn't stop himself from saying it.

"Sasuk-Uchi-ah!" Lee stuttered over Sasuke's name, his brain failing to give him the correct words, "T-to much! I-I ca-can not t-take it!"

"Yes you can..." Sasuke darkly said "Your taking all of me right now. All the way to the root!" He dug his nails into Lee's hips and thrust ball's deep into him as if to prove his point. Then he swiveled his hips, grinding his erection further inside of that tight hole.

"You can feel it all can't you? Oh, you're so fucking tight and hot. Just like I knew you would be." Sasuke groaned into Lee's ear before biting it, pushing his body completely against the other boy's. He growled in pleasure as Lee's nails clawed down his back, leaving fire in their wake.

"O-oh gods!" Lee choked then keened, pressing closer as well. His body was throbbing with pure need and he used Sasuke's body as an anchor to arch into the continued thrusts, meeting each one with that need.

Lee suddenly shoved his hands into Sasuke's hair and yanked the other nin down, slamming their lips together to cover another cry. He bit down on Sasuke's lip and kissed him harshly, as if he was trying to meld them together. Trying to forget that this wasn't his special person.

Sasuke didn't even bother to chuckle before returning the brutal kiss. He pushed his tongue into Lee's mouth and claimed the territory again. His left hand left Lee's hip and gripped his thigh instead, pulling it until Lee's knee bent at his shoulder. Sasuke pulled his lips away with a grin and turned his head, biting into the soft flesh of Lee's thigh.

"You're mine now Lee..." He ground out, his voice serious and filled with dark promise despite the breathless quality, "I will never let you go."

Lee whimpered and rolled his hips, becoming desperate for completion. He nodded mindlessly, willing to agree to anything if it meant that the coil in his stomach would release.

"Fucking say it!" Sasuke shouted, his right hand gripping Lee's shoulder so he could pound into his willing body harder "Say that you're mine!"

"Y-yours! I am yours, please! S-Sasuke!" Lee's head fell back with the cry and he scrambled to grip onto anything as his sight burst into white. Wave after wave of almost painful pleasure over running his tensing body.

Sasuke bit deeply into Lee's thigh again as Lee constricted around him. He could barely thrust a few more times before he exploded into Lee's body, filling him with his seed. His shout muffled by Lee's leg as he bit harder, forever leaving a mark on Lee's apricot skin.

Pain throbbed in Lee's thigh but it barely reached his senses as he slowly came down from his high, instead, he could just feel how full he was, now carrying Sasuke's sperm within his body, along with Sasuke's softening member. He let out a tiny gasp as Sasuke slowly pulled out of his body and looked at him. His eyes still wet from tears of pleasure.

"W-why...? Why did you...do this?" Lee whispered, asking again as his heart slowly began to feel heavy.

Sasuke grinned and opened his mouth to answer before suddenly snapping it shut. He turned his head just slightly, narrowing his intense eyes before growling in irritation. He looked back at Lee then actually smiled. Sasuke dressed Lee back up then himself as he said

"That's an answer I will have to give you another time."

Lee made a confuse noise before his senses finally caught up with him. People - no - ninja's were coming. Lee frowned and felt a sudden fear and shame. He opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke pulled him close and kissed him deeply, with hunger, and something else.

"Don't forget. You. Are. Mine." Sasuke kissed Lee harshly and deeply again before pulling away and grinning, "I'm going to come back for you."

And with that last word, Sasuke disappeared. Lee stared at the empty spot and shivered, a feeling of hope filling him. He slowly stood up, feeling his body ache in an almost pleasant way. He leaned against the alley wall for a few minutes then slowly walked out to find his team mates and head home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a month since he had last seen Sasuke Uchiha. Lee had briefly wondered if he just imagined it all but quickly threw that idea out. His body still tingled each time he thought about what happened in that alley, and his heart still beat so fast when he thought of the young Uchiha's name.

In the darkness of his room, Lee gripped the area over his heart and blushed softly. His brain in war with his heart. Part of him saying that that he should not be waiting-hoping-for the Uchiha to come. The other part doing just that. He bit his lip and sighed softly, turning his gaze to his window to see the full moon. His breath caught in his throat as he was staring at black eyes instead of the moon.

"...Sasuke..." Lee whispered without thinking.

Sasuke grinned then stepped down from the window seal and walked closer to Lee, who slowly back up.

"Lee..." Sasuke said quietly, making Lee tense warily.

Lee made to turn but Sasuke gripped his arm and pulled him to his chest. He shivered as Sasuke raised a hand and stroked under his eye softly. He lowered his black pearl gaze and held back another shiver.

Sasuke stared into Lee's eyes, slightly surprised by how shy Lee looked, but...it was arousing, seeing this side of Lee. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes flashed to red and he grinned. He swooped down and kissed Lee deeply, shoving his tongue into Lee's mouth effortlessly. He pulled away only after ravishing Lee's mouth thoroughly then pushed Lee to the bed behind him.

"I've come to claim you again Lee."

Lee gasped as he was pushed to the bed. He looked up, his cheeks burning. Confusion reigned in his mind as he stared into Sasuke's red spinning eyes.

"W-wait!" Lee stuttered lightly, pushing himself up only to get pushed back down.

Sasuke grinned pushing his leg between Lee's "Shh.." he said "It's okay..Everything will be fine" he lifted Lee's leg, moving closer, his knee brushing against Lee's groin.

Lee gasped again, his cheeks burning brighter "N-No!" he tried to glare but he just looked flustered. His eyes glowed with embarrassment and want yet he raised his arms to push the other man away, only to get pinned instead. His eyes widened, not expecting to be pinned so easily. Was he really so weak right now! His body did not want to obey him, it seemed all to content to submit to the warmth and strength of Sasuke's body. Dammit! Sasuke was not his special person! He was not supposed to be acting this way!

"Don't worry...I'll make sure you feel even more pleasure this time." Sasuke leaned down, licking Lee's ear then biting it.

Lee froze then shivered hard, a strange sound wanting to escape his lips. He could feel Sasuke's grin against his neck and glared this time, feeling more embarrassment.

"G-get off of me!" Lee struggled again "I will not let you use me again!"

Sasuke slowly switched Lee's wrists so he could hold them with one hand then stroked Lee's cheek with his free hand, staring into the shine that was Lee's eyes

"I'm not here to use you Lee...Remember what I said before? You're mine, and I want you to stay with me forever." Sasuke traced Lee's lips with his thumb then went down again, slowly pressing their lips together.

Lee froze again, the words echoing in his mind even as Sasuke's thumb traced his lips. A shiver ran up his spine when the tall boy leaned down and softly kissed him with firm lips. Lee gave a little whimper and found himself kissing back for a few minutes before they broke away. Lee spoke after another minute.

"T-truly? Does...Does that mean, you wish to be my...special person?...Forever?"

"Yes. I mean forever when I say forever." Sasuke pulled Lee close to his body and said, "You will be my wife and stay with me until I die. You will give birth to my children, restoring my clan." the way he spoke, made it seem like it was the obvious choice.

Lee eyes widened in shock. His cheeks burned as he felt flustered and suddenly shy. He looked away from Sasuke, mumbling

"But...I am a boy, I can not bare children..."

Sasuke grinned and kissed Lee deeply again. With that sentence, Sasuke knew that Lee accepted his, although unorthodox, proposal.

"Yes you can, if I cast a special jutsu first." Sasuke purred against Lee's lips, loving the way Lee's eyes glowed slightly with wonder.


End file.
